injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (The Suicide Squad)
ACCESS GRANTED TO FILE "DEATHSTROKE" RECORDED HISTORY FORMER LIEUTENANT COLONEL SLADE JOSEPH WILSON (unconventionally codenamed "Deathstroke the Terminator) was previously signed into the United States Military after abandoning his house hold and bluffing about his age despite his true self being sixteen (16) years old. After only a few years of serving, WILSON was promoted to rank MAJOR and between 1960 and 1965 and he was placed into operation with CAPTAIN ADELINE KANE, who was assigned to train young soldiers in order for them to be fit to serve in Vietnam. KANE had an intimacy with WILSON, where they eventually mated and had their own infant after marriage who was named JOSEPH WILSON before WILSON's personal sqaud's were killed after a conflict in a Vietnam village. WILSON then gained a relationship with a fellow soldier, SPECIAL AIR SERVICE TROOPER WILLIAM RANDOLPH WINTERGREEN after he was rescued by the SAS member. WILSON later took part in a government funded experiment testing the venom ████████████, chemically constructed to enhance a soldier's mental and physical capablities to a very noticable extent. However, later after the experiment and the boosting of WILSON's now enhanced state, he was dishonorably discharged for defying the orders of commanding officer, General ██████████, for saving his aforementioned ally, WINTERGREEN. WILSON became a hired mercenary after his dischargement and an infamous assassin under the antecedented codename "DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR". Though, his offspring son, JOSEPH WILSON, had his throat slashed in a hostage situation after WILSON refused to give JACKAL, the criminal who sliced JOSEPH'S throat, his employer's name, rendering JOSEPH mute due to the damaged vocal cords. ADELINE, now surnamed WILSON, attempted to assassinate SLADE for endangering their son, but missed the shot and instead burnt the outline of his right eye, leaving him with only a single functioning eye left. WILSON's later activites are not specified, but it is now confirmed that he is current arch rivials to the teenage super hero squadron labeled "The Teen Titans" and became a member of units such as "THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE, HIERARCHY OF INTERNATION VENGEANCE AND EXTERMINATION (acronymed "H.I.V.E), and TEAM 7 (seven). He also later joined the multi-trooper filled military rivial squad of THE SUICIDE SQAUD titled THE REAPERS, led by his former military ally, WINTERGREEN, codenamed "ENVIED BLIZZARD". WILSON joined the squadron desperately because of the recent unknown murder of JOSEPH WILSON, depressed. However, after assisting WINTERGREEN at framing THE SUICIDE SQUAD in order to get them arrested, it is revealed that WINTERGREEN himself was the murderer of JOSEPH in order to get WILSON depressed enough to join the squad on such short notice so they could be reunited. WILSON has disappeared from the rader, having his current whereabouts unknown after murderering WINTERGREEN. EQUIPMENT AND NOTABLE FACULTIES WILSON wears a full black body armour with orange accents and is lined with Promethium and Nth with a black under body glove. After his dischargement, WILSON stole his usual equipment and weaponry, being a semiautomatic Heckler & Koch MP5, a pair of IMI Desert Eagles, an unconventionally specified wrist mounted flame thrower, and a close quarters, metallic jō staff. He also wields a pair of promethium swords. LIST OF FACULTIES: *Is trained in mixed martial arts including boxing, karate, ninjitsu, and jujitsu *Can think 9% faster than the average human, enhanced reflexes, stamina, speed, strength, and senses *Can wield almost any types of weaponry, including swords, firearms, and close quarters melee objects *experiment let him heal body tissue slightly faster than the average human ATTACKS SPECIAL *'The Assassin's Way:' WILSON pulls out an MP5 and fires a clip into his opponent *'Sword Kick:' WILSON throws up his sword, flips over, and kicks it towards his opponent's groin *'Military Martial:' WILSON roundhouses his opponent directly in the skull *'Headshot:' WILSON whips out his handgun and fires a round at his opponent *'Flame On:' WILSON covers his opponent in flames with his wirst mounted flame thrower GRAB WILSON grabs his opponent by the collar, lifts them up, and stabs them in the throat with his blade before kicking them off of it. BEATDOWN WILSON'S beatdown will equal 34% damage of his opponent's health if fully completed. * WILSON pulls out a vibor cord, flips behind his opponent, and strangles them with the cord (6 damage) * WILSON, while choking, pulls out a pistol and shoots his opponent directly in the side of the head (7 damage) * WILSON grabs the cord, still around their neck, and pulls out his bo-staff before beating them senseless with it (11 damage) * WILSON flips kicks his opponent before inflamming them with his flamethrower (8 damage) * WILSON kip ups back on his feet and kicks his opponent back up (2 damage) VARIED ARMOUR SET *'One Eye Open:' WILSON dons his body armour from Batman: Arkham Origins. INCIDENT REPORT PHOTOGRAPHS This is totally Slade and not Wintergreen.png|FILE IMAGE #1: LT. COLONEL WILSON in August 1967 after preparing in a war tent. Slllaaade.png|FILE IMAGE #2: A slightly distorded photograph of DEATHSTROKE crouching after a battle in 1995. END OF FILE "DEATHSTROKE" Category:The Suicide Squad Category:Males Category:Martial Artist (The Suicide Squad)